Home Alone
by Duderino
Summary: Master Shake is left alone at home and he becomes bored with no one to pick on.


**INTRODUCTION**

(Cuts to outside of Dr. Weird's lab)

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen! Here me roar!

(shows Dr. Weird standing in the middle of the room roaring)

Dr. Weird: ROAR! I am the man! ROAR!

(Steve peeks around the corner)

Dr. Weird: I see you!

(Steve hides himself)

Dr. Weird: ROAR!

**OPENING CREDITS**

(Cuts to Meatwad in his room playing with his toilet paper roll and apple)

Meatwad: Uh oh! Watch out Dewey! Here comes the dinosaurs!

(he grabs a box and makes it smash Dewey)

(Master Shake walks in the room)

Master Shake: Hey Meatwad, your new box is here.

Meatwad: Oh boy! (he runs out and sees a big box in the living room and goes inside of it)

(Shake runs over and closes up the box and tapes it shut)

Shake: Ha! Let's get you off to Denmark asap!

Meatwad: Get me out of here!

Shake: I'll leave that job for the eskimos! Ha ha! (he puts a stamp on the box and then throws it outside)

Meatwad: Help! (a mailman drives up, grabs the box, and throws it into his truck)

Shake: See you later, sucker! (Shake closes the door and sits on the chair)

(Frylock opens the door with a brown bag and walks over to Shake)

Frylock: Where's Meatwad?

Shake: Camp.

Frylock: I didn't sign him up for camp.

Shake: Neither did I! They just came and got him!

Frylock: Where the hell is he?

Shake: Denmark. The camp is in Denmark.

Frylock: Great, did you mail him to Denmark again?

Shake: No! Why would you think such a thing?

Frylock: I'll be back, I'm going to go to the post office. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. (he walks out of the house and shuts the door)

Shake: Yeah whatever. (he looks back at the television) (he hears a sound and looks back but there's no one)

(Cuts to Shake outside of Carl's house banging on the door)

Shake: Carl! Open the door! Don't make me call the police!

Carl: (as he opens the door) What do you want?

Shake: Just stopping by to say I dumped all the water out of the pool and replaced it with gravy! (he starts running back into the house) Ha! Have a great time swimming in gravy, you freakin' turkey! (he gets inside the house and closes the door)

(Cuts to him watching televison)

Shake: Meatwad! Get in here! (nothing happens) I burned your dolls! (nothing happen)

(Cuts to Shake outside of Carl's house banging on the door)

Shake: Carl! Open the door! Don't make me call the police!

Carl: (as he opens the door) What the hell do you want? You already woke me up once! What do you want?

Shake: Just stopping by to say I dumped all the water out of the pool and replaced it with...

Carl (interrupts Shake): Wait, wait, didn't you just say that to me?

Shake: (silence) No.

(Carl slams the door)

(Cuts to Shake looking around the kitchen)

Shake: There has to be something to do in this house! (he pulls out a chicken and some crayons) Ah ha! (he starts drawing eyes and a mouth on the chicken and he throws it into the living room) Ha! How did you like me throwing you, Meatwad?

Shake (trying to sound like Meatwad): Ouch, Shake! That sure hurt a lot. I wish you'd stop being so mean to me.

Shake: Throw a coin in a fountain! Maybe then that wish will come true! Just kidding, your wishes and dreams will never come true you little rat! (he kicks the chicken at a wall and it breaks into pieces) How'd you like that? Now you're dead!

(Cuts to Frylock at the post office talking to an employee)

Frylock: So, he's already on his way to Denmark?

Employee: I'm afraid so. If you fill out this paper, we'll be able to get him back in 2 to 6 weeks.

Frylock: 2 to 6 weeks? He's young, he can't last that long on his own!

Employee: Well, someone will open the package and care for him if he's a kid.

Frylock: Okay, well if you get any calls about a wad of meat being sent to someone in Denmark, give me a ring.

Employee: Meat? I thought you were talking about a child. In that case, the wolves will get to him before anyone finds him.

Frylock: Great! Thanks a lot for nothing.

Employee: Your welcome, sir. (Frylock starts walking away) Have a nice day.

Frylock: Go to hell.

(Cuts to Shake in Frylock's room on the computer)

Shake: Even porn is boring when you're the only one in the house. This is ridiculous! I must find something to do.

(Cuts to Carl eating chicken wings and watching television)

Carl: That damn milshake better not bother mer again. (he grabs a gun) Or he's off to the morgue. To rot! (he starts laughing)

(he hears noise outside and opens the window)

(Shake is on top of his, Frylock and Meatwad's house with a burning box)

Shake: Meatwad is in here! I better burn down the house!

Carl: Okay, what are you freakin' doing?

Shake: Burning this mother down! That's what I'm freakin' doing!

Carl: You've bothered me enough today!

Shake: Enough is a very strong word, Carl. Don't abuse it's meaning.

Carl: I'm calling the police! I don't want youburning down my house! (he closes the window)

Shake: Fatass! (he slips and falls) Woah!

(the burning box falls onto the house and the house starts burning)

Shake: (gets up off the ground) Oh no! The house is on fire! (he runs over to Carl's pool and sees all the gravy) Damn!

(The fire spreads over onto Carl's house and sets Shake on fire)

Shake: Ouch! Help me!

(Carl runs out of his house on fire)

Carl: Help! Someone! (he jumps into the pool and comes out) My eyes! They're burning! I hate you! You're the worst person I've ever met!

Shake: It's not my fault Meatwad left me for Denmark!

Carl: (gets out of the pool) What are talking about? (a burning board fell onto Carl making him unable to move) Damn!

(Cops and firetrucks pull up and start putting out the fire)

Fireman: Oh my god! There's two people in trouble!

Shake: I was in my house when suddenly this man (points to Carl) throws a Molotov cocktail through my window!

Carl: Oh you son of a...

(the firemen start putting out the fire as Carl cusses out Shake)

(Cuts to Frylock walking over towards their house)

(he sees smoke, cops, and firetrucks in front of the house)

Frylock: Oh great. (he runs over and sees Shake and Carl laying on stretchers) What the hell happened?

Fireman: It seems as though these two boys burnt these houses down.

Carl: I had nothing to do with this!

Shake: Shut up, arsonist!

Frylock: I'm so sorry for this, they didn't mean to. And besides, these houses are they're houses so shouldn't it be okay to burn them down?

Fireman: No.

Shake: Frylock, make sure to tape the Brady Bunch Christmas episode while I'm in hospital and jail.

Carl: When we're in jail, I'm going to beat you up first.

(Meatwad runs up and pushes Shake's stretcher down and starts beating him up until he's unconscious)

Meatwad: Fg jerk.

**ENDING CREDITS**


End file.
